Cloth and elastic wraps are commonly used to bind and support human appendages, hands and feet for various purposes. Cloth athletic hand wraps are commonly used by boxers and martial artist to support and protect their hands. Elastics wraps are used on both hands and feet for similar purposes. Heretofore, the use and application of a cloth or elastic wrap to an appendage required specific knowledge of how to properly apply the wrap about the appendage. The technique for wrapping a hand or foot can be difficult for the inexperienced, particularly when the wrap is self applied.
The present invention seeks to provide an appendage wrap having a sequential set of graphic instruction steps printed across the length of the wrap on one or both sides for explaining and illustrating how a user is to apply the wrap to a specific appendage. The wraps of this invention allow novice user's to quickly and properly apply a wrap to a particular appendage. One embodiment of this invention is specifically intended as a hand wrap for boxers and martial artists. Another embodiment is specifically intended as a foot and ankle wrap.
Each of the instruction sets printed on the wraps include a set of sequential instruction steps that was spaced along the length of the wrap to guide the application of the wrap to an appendage, whether the user's own appendage or a third person's appendage. Each individual instruction step is readily visible to the user and is easily discernable as the wrap is unrolled and wound around the appendage. Text instructions provide concise directions to the user. Simply illustrations of the appendage (hand graphics) provide a visual reference to the user for the manner, direction and location where the wrap will be wound. Arrows are used to visually guide the user as wrap is unrolled and wound around the appendage.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.